One-Shot: Vision Seduces Scarlet Witch
by ClintonBush43Obama
Summary: Hello everybody! This is actually the creation of my second Fanfiction channel (the first one is getting too crowded!). Anyway, I loved seeing Civil War the other night, and began pondering about Vision and Scarlet Witch's relationship. For more great stories, visit my other channel, WizMonCruWil. Enjoy!
**One-Shot: Vision Seduces Scarlet Witch**

Ever since Scarlet Witch and Vision had joined the Avengers team, the pair had developed a strong bond due to their similar powers. Over time, they became really good friends – especially after the death of Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch's brother. Though Vision was an Android, he possessed the need to prove to his team that he was capable of human experiences, particularly emotion. He discerned his feelings for Wanda to come from loyalty, then evolve into…. Love? Yes, that's what it was. He wanted to do everything he could to make her happy.

One day, the pair was all alone in Avengers tower, sitting on Wanda's bed as she told Vision about her time growing up in Romania. Vision had secretly been practicing the Romanian language to surprise her – and take a serious step forward in admitting his feelings…..

"There were cows who would walk the streets of our village," Wanda was saying. "Tame enough to pet."

" _Se pare fascinant_ " (" **It sounds fascinating** ") Vision replied. Wanda immediately paused and peered at him. The tiniest of a smile broke across her face.

"Did you just-?"

" _Da_ ," Vision replied, taking her hand. " _Am vrut sa te suprinda_ " (" **I wanted to surprise you** ").

Wanda smiled softly, her eyes threatening to fill up with tears. But it could not have prepared her for what Vision said next.

" _Te iubesc_ , Wanda. _Vreau sa dorm cu tine_." (" **I love you,** Wanda. **I want to sleep with you**.")

Wanda stared at him in astonishment. " _Scuzati-ma_?" (" **Excuse me**?"). Now, Vision had been practicing those lines constantly, but though he could roughly guess at Wanda's reply, he did not know what to say next. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Wanda shook her head and said, " _Saruta-ma_." (" **Kiss me** "). When Vision did not understand, Wanda leaned in and softly yet firmly pressed her lips to his.

Vision deepened the kiss, tangling his red fingers through Wanda's chocolate-brown hair. Wanda kissed him back, gripping his head in her hands. The muscles in her mouth and jaw worked overtime, as she parted her lips to grant him access. She quickly forced Vision's lips apart, as well. She let out a whimper, startled, as Vision suddenly floated in mid-air, enveloping her in his strong arms and taking her with him. They hovered above Wanda's bed, kissing ferociously. Wanda felt herself growing very hot to the point of fanning herself. She wanted more, more – she did want to sleep with her teammate; she had stopped denying that she was attracted to him ages ago. What's more, she was gripped with curiosity. She had made love with many men in her time, but what was it like to have sex with something else – an android?

Meanwhile Vision's hands had roamed to caress and squeeze her buttocks. "Mmmmmm…" Wanda moaned at his touch. She activated her magic, which affected the Infinity Stone in her lover's forehead. When he did not respond as quickly as to her liking, she assertively pushed him towards Earth, onto the bed flat on his back and deftly straddled him, directly over his hips. She broke the kiss for the briefest instant to pull her shirt over her head with a flourish. She moved down to kiss Vision's neck and down his bare, red chest. She could feel his mind racing as a heart might.

"Vision, _calmeaza-te_ " (" **calm down** ") she soothed. " _Fa dragoste cu mine_ " (" **Make love to me** "). Vision kissed her, and Wanda hummed in pleasure. She smiled against his lips. Vision spoke, meanwhile, even against the kiss.

"I cannot make love to you the way humans do, Wanda," he confessed. "I….. cannot make sperm."

Understanding his meaning, Wanda pulled out of the kiss and glanced away sadly. "Oh…."

Suddenly, Vision kissed Wanda again roughly and flipped them so that he was now on top. Wanda let out a muffled squeak of surprise into his mouth.

"But that doesn't mean I can't make you come," he sexily growled. Wanda's eyes dilated, darkened with lust and she felt liquid shamelessly pool and spill between her legs. She arched against him, thirsty with want.

" _Oh Doamne! Fuck-ma!_ " (" **Oh God! Fuck me!** ").

Vision did as he was told. Helping Wanda out of her pants and underwear, he positioned his mouth over her wet folds. He began to suckle.

Wanda damn near blacked out. Never had anyone taken her like this. It was the best oral sex she could have ever imagined. She unapologetically bucked her hips into Vision, almost slapping his face with them; the handsome android had to raise her legs over his neck and grip her sides to keep her somewhat in place.

"Oh…..ohh!...OHHHHHHHH! _Da_ , Vision, _da_! _Nu se opresc_! Don't stop! I'm gonna…..I'm gonnna…..ooooh…..gonna cum!" At last, with a cry of " _Lisus_!" (" **Jesus!** "), Wanda orgasmed, her juices pulsating and pumping out of her like a waterfall. She did not stop until every last drop was excreted. Vision emerged from her folds, and she kissed him sweetly.

" _Multumesc_ , my love" (" **Thank you** "), she purred. "I just wish there was someone I could _placere_ " (" **pleasure you** ").

Vision smiled down at her. He would never get over her silky voice, whether speaking in Romanian or English.

" _Doar ma antinge_ " (" **Just touch me** "), he replied. Smiling impishly, Wanda obeyed, stroking and fondling him with love everywhere she could reach.

And there they lay together, cuddling and kissing the day away.


End file.
